


No Shadows to Hide (None Needed)

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Double Drabble, Drabble, Dragon sex, Other, They/Them pronouns for Apophis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Even as she is more exposed than she has ever been in her life, at the mercy of one of the most powerful beings in this world, Sasha is the one in charge.
Relationships: Apophis/Sasha Racket
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	No Shadows to Hide (None Needed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



There is no place to hide in the big hall she is laid out in the middle of, not under Apophis’ burning gaze. No clothes to cover her either, she is completely bared to them. Apophis lowers their giant head and Sasha can feel heat rolling over her, yet she doesn't feel threatened at all. Their tongue flickers out, running over the outlines of her ribs, her belly, before dipping down between her legs.

"Wait," she rushes out, too much, too fast, too everything. “Wait.”

Apophis does, leans back, patiently waiting for her to regain her breath and her bearings. There is a surge of power in that, like slipping a knife just right into someone's chest, like disabling a bomb that could have killed them all.

Even as she is more exposed than she has ever been in her life, at the mercy of one of the most powerful beings in this world, she is the one in charge, she is the one setting the pace.

Sasha takes a deep breath, spreads her legs. "Okay, continue." She watches as Apophis face contorts into something that might be a smile, before they lower it again, greedily lapping at her cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda came up in chat and then I had to write something.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Shadows to Hide (None Needed) [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669849) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
